La Casa Di Regina
by robsmorrilla
Summary: Lana Parrilla e Jennifer Morrison vedono insieme l'episodio 5x05 'The Dreamcatcher'. "Sai, mi aspettavo che le facessero abbracciare, qui." "Vuoi che Emma e Regina si abbraccino, Morrison?" #MorrillaIsTheWay


**_La Casa di Regina_**

Era sempre stato così, fin da piccola. C'era sempre stato qualcosa di così nerd in lei, qualcosa di così legato a quelle pagine stampate, a quei fogli scritti e a quei mondi narrati; si fosse trattato di fantasia, storia, scienza o narrativa generale.  
I libri erano la sua passione, una delle più grandi dopo il suo lavoro di attrice e la regia; uno di quelli che la portava a leggere in qualsiasi momento della sua vita, in qualsiasi posto si trovasse: bastava prendere l'immancabile libro dalla borsa e continuare ad esserne catturata. Spesso, nelle pause sul set, si ritrovava con un caffè in una mano e un libro nell'altra; lo stesso poteva succedere in aeroporto mentre aspettava il suo volo, oppure durante quelle domeniche in cui non era impegnata e utilizzava il tempo restante fino alla diretta per immergersi nelle sue amate pagine.

E quella sera non fu da meno: impostato un allarme sul cellulare pochi minuti prima dell'inizio della puntata 5x05, SwanQueen-centrica, si perse nelle parole del nuovo libro che Rose le aveva regalato pochi giorni prima. E ne fu completamente attirata, presa, bloccata.  
Il problema, però, di quando veniva seriamente presa dalla lettura, stava nel fatto che tutto ciò che si trovava intorno a lei era come se venisse cancellato, come se non esistesse più ed esistessero solamente lei e il suo amato libro.

Sempre quella sera, necessitarono numerosi colpi per farla rinsavire dalle parole scritte e tornare alla realtà. Sbatté le palpebre, guardandosi intorno per poi rendersi conto che qualcuno fuori il suo trailer stava bussando chiedendo di essere notato. Non voleva minimante spostarsi dalla sua comodissima posizione e, soprattutto, abbandonare quello che stava facendo, ma quando sentì quella voce chiamarla, si dovette ricredere.

"Jen" Esclamò nuovamente mentre altri colpi si infransero sulla porta. Spostò il plaid che riposava sulle sue gambe stanche, mise il segnalibro, uno dei numerosi regali delle sue fans, alla pagina in cui era arrivata, e poggiò il volume sul tavolino accanto al divano dov'era distesa; accanto al caffè ancora caldo e al copione di quella che sarebbe stata la puntata della mid-season finale.

Sospirò, perché odiava essere interrotta, soprattutto mente leggeva. Soprattutto quando non vi era alcun bisogno.  
Avete presente quando arrivate a casa distrutte e un senso di felicità vi assale perché sapete di non dover fare nulla per il resto della vostra serata? Ecco quello era per ora il suo stato. E qualcuno ne stava minando la riuscita.  
Raggiunta la porta, apri senza molte cerimonie, notando immediatamente la preoccupazione della donna davanti a lei.

"Lana? È successo qualcosa?"

La mora muoveva le dita intrecciandole tra loro e rilasciandole subito dopo, segno del proprio nervosismo, cosa di cui Jennifer si accorse immediatamente e che la fece preoccupare a sua volta. Poi, notando come la mora si mordesse il labbro inferiore, comprese che era una delle tante "cose di Lana", una per la quale i suoi fan avrebbero aggiunto l'ormai famoso #ClassicLana. Non che lei la spiasse, ma le era capitato sotto gli occhi mentre stava facendo una ricerca delle sue. Ovviamente.

Portò le mani ai fianchi, guardando fermamente la donna avanti a lei. "Che hai combinato?"  
Lana rise, guardandola ancora colpevole. "Ho scordato il cellulare sotto carica a casa di Regina."

La bionda attrice di Brooklyn la guardò in silenzio con aria di rimprovero, ma a cosa doveva servirle se l'essere così sbadata era nel suo DNA?

"Si può sapere come l'hai scordato?"  
"Finite le riprese stavo parlando con Sean e non ho minimamente pensato al cellulare, pensando di averlo in borsa. Poi quando prima lo cercavo, non l'ho trovato. Quindi…"

Lana rise mostrandole i denti come quando sapeva di avere tutte le colpe ma comunque tutta la tenerezza di questo mondo per essere aiutata. Jennifer la fissò ancora, prima di scoppiare a ridere a sua volta, non riuscendo a farne a meno.  
"Quindi noi dovremmo irrompere sul set per prenderlo, dico bene?"

Lana si morse nuovamente il labbro, mente gli occhi color cioccolato si coloravano di ambrato. Sembrava proprio una bambina, di quelle che sanno di aver combinato un guaio e che vorrebbero sembrare innocenti.

"Tiii prego?" Le disse unendo le mani e portandole vicino le labbra. "Stavo anche aspettando un'urgente chiamata da un produttore."  
Jennifer sbuffò, cercando di sembrare seccata dalla cosa, ma internamente sulle sue labbra aveva un sorriso da stupida, giusto per seguire il comportamento sciocco dell'altra. Ma poi come si poteva non sorridere a quella faccia così buffa? Come si poteva resistere a Lana in versione bimba colpevole?

"Lana Maria Parrilla quello che riesci a farmi fare tu, non riesce nessuno." Esclamò la bionda prendendo cellulare e giubbottino, il primo venne lasciato cadere nella borsa, mentre il secondo fu prontamente indossato dato che l'aria a quell'ora iniziava già ad essere fresca.  
L'interessata rise, consapevole di aver vinto e consapevole di ciò che potessero fare le sue preghiere.  
"Oh, lo so" le disse veloce, mentre l'altra prendeva le chiavi dell'auto e chiudeva la porta del trailer dietro di sé.

Quando si furono accomodate in macchina, Jennifer non perse tempo a farsi sentire, seppur prendendola in giro. "Sei sempre la solita" le disse ridendo.  
Lana le sorrise, facendo spallucce come a dire che non avesse colpe.

"Non perdi la testa solo perché è attaccata al tuo corpo" Terminò poi la bionda facendo scoppiare a ridere anche l'altra.  
"Hai maledettamente ragione, Morrison" poi abbassò il finestrino, godendosi l'aria fresca della sera e guardando verso il cielo, mentre veloci gli alberi settavano accanto la vettura. "Credo che dovremmo sbrigarci il tempo sembra un gran che," la informò la mora, suggerendole indirettamente di aumentare la velocità se non avessero voluto trovarsi sotto un acquazzone.

L'altra prese un respiro profondo e piano premette l'acceleratore decidendo con sé stessa che prima sarebbero arrivate, prima avrebbero recuperato il cellulare e prima sarebbe tornata a rilassarsi sul suo divanetto.  
Dopo mezz'oretta furono sul set, davanti quella che era la casa affittata durante quel periodo per le riprese della quinta stagione. Trovatesi davanti il cancello chiuso di casa Mills, ovviamente non ci volle chissà quale colpo di genio nella testa di entrambe per capire che dovessero anche scavalcarlo. Così, armata di tutta la buona volontà di questo mondo, Jennifer si fece avanti per poi aiutare Lana a fare lo stesso. Una volta dentro, percorsero il vialetto che portava all'enorme porta bianca recante il numero 108 nella parte laterale; quello stesso vialetto sul quale 4 anni prima Emma Swan aveva camminato ed aveva incontrato per la prima volta Regina Mills.

Fortunatamente quella parte del set mai veniva sigillata, trovandosi in un posto bel sicuro, così fu facile per le due donne aprire la porta d'ingresso e recarsi nella sala principale.  
"Non capisco che senso abbia chiudere quel cancello per poi lasciare aperta la porta di casa," annunciò Lana oltrepassando i fili e le varie macchine disposte in giro per la stanza, e poi correndo a prendere il suo cellulare all'angolo, attaccato alla presa elettrica da quando la mora lo aveva lasciato quella mattina.

"Eccolo" disse mostrandolo all'altra che era rimasta sulla porta a guardarla e che poi scoppiò a ridere. "Cosa c'è? Perché stai ridendo?" Le chiese con aria di sfida come se volesse prenderla in giro per qualcosa che questa volta non aveva fatto, avvicinatasi a lei tanto da respirare la stessa aria.

"Niente di che," disse sorridendo ed alzando le spalle. "Volevo solo informarti del fatto che fuori sta cadendo il mondo e noi siamo senza ombrello per tornare in macchina. Quindi o ci facciamo una bella corsa opp-"  
"Oppure ci mettiamo sul divano e vediamo la diretta qui aspettando che smetta di piovere."

La bionda piegò la testa e a guardò ferma, "Lana non possiamo."  
L'altra aveva alzato la mano, minimizzando la cosa e andandosi già ad accomodare sul divano di casa Mills.

"Lana…"  
Questa sollevò il viso, "Andiamo, che ti costa? Finita la diretta andiamo," e le fece segno di sedersi accanto a lei.  
Jennifer non si mosse subito, aveva deciso di restare ma non volle dargliela vinta immediatamente; poi si staccò dalla parete a cui era appoggiata e, continuando a guardarla, si allontanò verso stanza.

"Jen…" l'aveva chiamata questa, con tono supplicante. Non c'era alcuna ragione per cui avrebbe corso sotto la pioggia per prendersi un malore proprio di quei tempi.

Così, senza nessuna risposta, Jennifer spuntò pochi secondi dopo tenendo tra le mani delle coperte di scena che sarebbero servite a riscaldarle; e poi con un movimento veloce, andò a sedersi accanto a Lana prendendo una coperta e portandosela sulle gambe. Mentre sistemò l'altra sulle spalle di entrambe.

La mora, sorridendo vittoriosa, sistemò il suo laptop sul tavolo, riuscendo in poche mosse a raggiungere il canale della ABC dove avrebbero trasmesso la puntata in pochissimi minuti e, togliendo gli stivali che stava indossando, si appoggiò allo schienale incrociando le gambe sul divano. Jennifer la guardò alzando gli occhi al cielo non riuscendo a capire come potesse essere così piccola e allo stesso tempo così adulta; poi si mise comoda: composta, le gambe accavallate che poggiavano leggere al suolo, la schiena dritta e le mani sulle cosce. Lana alzò gli occhi a sua volta, pensando quanto lei assomigliasse maggiormente a Regina rispetto a sé stessa.

Poi entrambe scoppiarono a ridere, vedendo quanto diverse fossero, sia tra loro, che dai loro personaggi.  
"Tu saresti una perfetta Emma Swan, Lana." Iniziò l'altra, non riuscendo a fare a meno di pensare alle similitudini con il suo personaggio.

Lana sorrise, "Stavo proprio pensando che tu sei composta come Regina, avete quasi gli stessi atteggiamenti e un carattere simile."

La bionda alzò un sopracciglio. "Cioè?" Lana alzò le spalle, portando un dito sulle labbra come a fingersi una famosa pensatrice. "Per esempio non esprimete i vostri sentimenti. A volte siete così chiuse che è difficile abbattere quelle mura per vedere ciò che c'è dietro; non permettete agli altri di potervi conoscere totalmente perché avete paura di rimanere ferite e, molto spesso, fate il contrario di ciò che vi rende felici." Jennifer seppe in quel preciso istante che si stava riferendo alla sua storia, ormai passata, con Sebastian. Il che le fece male, male davvero.

"Forse." Fu l'unica risposta che le diede l'altra, spostando ora lo sguardo verso il tavolo e iniziando a prestare attenzione all'episodio appena iniziato.

Lana notò il suo corpo irrigidirsi e la sua nuova freddezza trapelare da quell'unica parola. Non poté fare a meno di accusarsi per ciò che avesse detto; non erano mai state così amiche da dirsi qualcosa di così personale, anche se abbastanza palese a tutti. Così, guardandola un'ultima volta, fece ciò che sembrò più giusto.  
"Scusa, Jen. Non volevo dire nulla di sbagliato."  
La bionda non si mosse, fece solo un respiro profondo ed annuì, concentrandosi totalmente sul computer, mentre anche lei, sconfitta, fece lo stesso.

Non parlarono per la maggior parte della puntata, intente a guardare lo schermo ma con i pensieri che volavano da un posto ad un altro senza trovare una fine. Lana si sentì tremendamente in colpa per il repentino cambio di umore della bionda, mentre lei, cercò di erigere nuovamente quelle mura di cui poco prima si parlava.

Il silenzio fu l'unica cosa che si udiva nella stanza mischiato alle voci dei personaggi dentro lo schermo. Fino a che non ci fu la tanto attesa scena in cui Regina, guardando dentro l'acchiappasogni, vide la madre strappare il cuore di Daniel e distruggerlo, uccidendolo; poi, Emma, che con la piccola boccetta trasparente, si apprestava a raccogliere la sua lacrima.

Jennifer si schiarì la gola. "Ti devo fare i complimenti per questa scena, sei stata davvero brava." Lana sorrise, capendo che forse c'era ancora una speranza di migliorare la serata ed il suo umore. Si voltò verso di lei, sussurrandole semplicemente un "Grazie, Jen."

Ci fu ancora un attimo di silenzio, prima che la bionda aggiungesse quello che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato dicesse, tanto meno la mora accanto a lei.  
"Sai, mi aspettavo che le facessero abbracciare, qui."

Come incredula, Lana la guardò intensamente, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
"Vuoi che Emma e Regina si abbraccino, Morrison?"

Con successivo sorriso, Jennifer si apprestò a precisare ciò che intendesse.  
"No, cioè, dopo una scena così forte mi aspettavo qualcosa di più serio. Cioè Regina si sacrifica a rivivere il ricordo più doloroso che ha per liberare Merlino e salvare Emma dall'oscurità. Quindi è come se a sua volta, si sia sacrificata per salvarla. Pensavo fosse il minimo, un abbraccio."

Lana annuì, anche lei spesso si era fermata a pensare che quello poteva essere visto come un salvataggio da parte di Regina per Emma, o almeno un tentativo, per come il tutto si era svolto. "Ti do completamente ragione, ci ho pensato anch'io." Poi ci pensò un attimo, decidendo di prenderla in giro. "E chi l'avrebbe detto che segretamente anche tu shippassi la SwanQueen!"

Jennifer rise a sua volta, tornando alla puntata stessa, dove adesso Emma e Regina stavano usando la lacrima di Henry per liberare il grande e potente mago.  
Continuarono a seguire il filo della storia, con un silenzio che questa volta sapeva di leggero. Poi la mora decise di prendere il cellulare e rendere felice qualche fan retwettandolo o semplicemente preferendo qualche post; fino a che non si soffermò su una determinata schermata.

"So di avertelo già detto, ma mi piace la tua sfida dei #101Smiles." Iniziò Lana, mostrandole un collage di foto di Emma e Regina dove entrambe erano state taggate che le era capitato davanti scorrendo i tweet dov'era stata menzionata.

Jennifer notò quell'immagine chiaramente modificata dai fans SwanQueen, recante la scritta 'Love Wins' e tre scene dove i loro due personaggi erano coinvolti, poi notò anche la dicitura collegata alla sua sfida: '#101Smiles Day 42 In another life you'll be mine 3 jenmorrisonlive LanaParrilla #Uglyducking #darkswans'.

La bionda sorrise, mentre Lana sovrappensiero si apprestava a scorrere le immagini sulle quali era stata taggata anche su Instagram.  
"Sono davvero bravi alcuni, ho visto di immagini manipolate che sembravano così reali..." E trovò quello che stava cercando, mostrandolo all'altra ridendo.

"Guardi questa, Miss Swan. Non ricordo di averla mai baciata a Neverland." Le disse appoggiando le mani sui fianchi e con il tono utilizzato da Regina ogni volta che rimproverava Emma. L'altra le prese il cellulare e osservò bene la foto, sorridendo.

"E' stato un bacio così brutto che non lo ricorda neanche, Signor Sindaco?" Continuò il gioco della mora, non riuscendo a fare a meno di prenderla in giro.

"Forse dovresti darmi una rinfrescata, Em-ma." Lana aveva esclamato quel nome proprio nello stesso momento in cui Regina lo diceva alla Dark One, nell'episodio ancora in corso.

Jennifer la guardò e, senza nemmeno pens arci un attimo, si sporse verso di lei chiudendo le distanze tra loro.  
Le sue labbra si posarono morbide su quelle di Lana ma, quando si rese conto di ciò che stava facendo, si tirò subito indietro abbassando il viso imbarazzata.  
"Lana, scusami, non so che mi sia preso." Disse ormai rossa in viso. L'altra non riuscì a parlare inizialmente, portò la mano sulle sue labbra e con le dita ne tracciò il cammino, dove pochi secondi prima vi erano poggiate quelle di Jennifer.  
Poi allungò la stessa mano verso la bionda e ne prese il mento alzandolo e costringendola a guardarla. L'attrice di Brooklyn non le prestò immediatamente attenzione sentendosi imbarazzata, ma quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli ambrati di Lana, tutto cambiò.

In un attimo la mora chiuse nuovamente le distanze, avvicinandosi all'altra e poggiando per la seconda volta le labbra sulle sue. Jennifer era spiazzata inizialmente ma, quando sentì la punta della lingua di Lana scorrerle sul labbro inferiore, non pensò neanche un secondo a quello che stava accadendo, semplicemente aprì la bocca e lasciò che le loro due lingue si toccassero, cercassero; lasciò che la passione di quel momento la sormontasse e subito portò le mani sulle guance dell'altra, ricambiando il bacio così intensamente che le mozzò il respiro. La mora si staccò, poggiando la fronte alla sua e cercando di riprendere fiato, e si guardarono negli occhi, cercando di trovare un motivo per fermarsi e non continuare. Ma, apparentemente, nessuna delle due ne aveva ed entrambe volevano andare avanti in quella fredda serata di pioggia, dove il calore dei loro corpi le avrebbe riscaldate.

E Lana gattonò su Jennifer, permettendole di distendersi sul divano sotto di lei, mentre la bionda lenta poggiava le mani sui suoi fianchi e accarezzava la pelle sotto la maglietta; poi le scese lentamente sul suo sedere, fermando lì la sua attenzione. La mora le sorrise maliziosa quando piano le strinse le natiche e, Jennifer, non poté fare a meno di ripetere il gesto già solo per il gusto di poter rivedere quell'espressione.

"E' tipo una vita che voglio farlo." Le disse guardandola negli occhi, senza interromperne il contatto. Perché mai si sarebbe voluta liberare da quello sguardo, come una preda sulla tela del ragno, Jennifer era legata a Lana.

La mora sorrise ancora, prendendola in giro. "Ah, sì?" poi andò a baciarle leggera l'angolo della bocca, permettendo ai suoi capelli di caderle sulla testa e creare un velo ai lati delle loro facce.  
"E che cos'altro hai sempre voluto fare?" Glielo aveva sussurrato all'orecchio, con quella voce dannatamente sexy che tanto la faceva impazzire.  
E anche quella volta fu così.

Perse la testa e invertì immediatamente le posizioni, pressando Lana sotto il suo corpo e posando un ginocchio tra le sue gambe. "Questo!" Le sussurrò mentre piano la baciava sul collo, sentendo i suoi leggeri ansiti di approvazione.  
Le mani della mora che prima erano sui suoi fianchi, si spostarono immediatamente sotto la maglietta, salendo la stoffa e togliendole l'indumento.

"Sei ancora troppo vestita," le disse poi andando a sbottonarle i pantaloni e sfilarli con il suo aiuto. Solo in intimo sopra di lei, Jennifer poté notare come il respiro di Lana si fermò nuovamente, mentre incantata si perdeva a guardare ogni centimetro del suo corpo. "Sei meravigliosa" sussurrò andando a sfiorare la pelle delle sue gambe, fino ai fianchi, per poi spostarsi al ventre piatto e… Scese con il corpo, lasciando che la bionda si reggesse su di lei per non gravarle addosso. Scese fino a che non fu con il viso sul suo ombelico e, piano, iniziò a baciarle tutta la pelle che si trovava davanti. Scese ancora, lentamente, mentre gli slip azzurri dell'altra si facevano sempre più vicini.  
"Vediamo quanto sei forte." La prese in giro, spostando leggermente in basso l'elastico delle sue mutandine e passando la punta della lingua da un fianco all'altro, creando una linea di confine con il suo basso ventre.

Jennifer tremò sotto quel tocco, la stava desiderando così tanto che se solo Lana avesse controllato, avrebbe trovato un lago tra le sue gambe.  
"Lana…" la supplicò, sapendo che non sarebbe uscita viva da quelle attenzioni. "Ti prego."  
La mora per tutta risposta abbassò ancora l'elastico, ripetendo lo stesso atto e facendo tremare maggiormente le braccia dell'altra.

"Non riuscirò a tenere." Le disse ancora mentre chiudeva gli occhi; delle calde mani avevano lasciato i suoi slip per scendere a sfiorare il centro delle sue gambe, e mentre le labbra di Lana continuavano a dare baci su quel confine ormai stabilito. E con le dita andava sempre più vicina al centro del suo piacere, cercando di stuzzicarla più che potesse.

Quando il corpo di Jennifer sembrò essere arrivato al limite, la mora risalì e la baciò intensamente, facendola crollare una volta per tutte su di sé.  
La bionda rispose al suo bacio, mentre piano andava ad abbassarle i pantaloni, togliendoli totalmente. Scendendo con il viso lasciò dei leggeri baci qui e lì sulle sue gambe, ora impuntate sul divano, divaricate, per accoglierla. E Jennifer ci si tuffò dentro, andando a baciare ancora l'interno delle sue cosce, avvicinandosi e poi spostandosi nuovamente, ricevendo degli ansiti frustrati da parte dell'altra.  
"Jen, smettila!"

La bionda rise ancora, andando ad alzarle leggera la maglietta e facendola passare via dalla sua testa.  
"Tu mi fai impazzire, e io non posso ricambiare ora?" le disse mentre il suo viso riprendeva forma sotto il tessuto.  
Lana andò per rispondere, ma non fece in tempo, dato che le mani dell'altra si erano lanciate sui suoi seni, toccandola lentamente ed accuratamente.

"Non immagini neanche quante volte ho immaginato di poter fare questo." Affermò stringendo la presa su di essi e provocandole un ansito improvviso.

"Jen…" sospirò, mentre mandava indietro la testa e godeva per quelle attenzioni riservatele; si sganciò il reggiseno, togliendolo e lasciando alla bionda più possibilità di agire.

E Jennifer trattenne il fiato prima avvolgere uno dei suoi capezzoli tra le labbra ed iniziare a succhiare piano e Lana che le teneva la testa ferma lì, non permettendole di spostarsi, cosa che la bionda non avrebbe fatto per nessun motivo.  
"Jennifer!" ansimò forte quando questa la morse proprio lì, con le gambe che scattarono verso l'alto, per farle capire di volere di più e di volerlo da un'altra parte.  
Così la bionda scese, con la mano che non era occupata a 'torturare' l'altro capezzolo, e infilandosi sotto il tessuto dei pantaloni e delle sue mutandine, entrò piano, mentre il respiro di Lana si faceva sempre più pesante e gli ansiti sempre più rumorosi.

In un momento di lucidità, poi, la mora le afferrò la mano e la fermò. La guardò intensamente negli occhi, quegli occhi ormai verdi di lussuria e di piacere, ormai dura in viso, mentre lenta la bionda uscì le dita.

"Non ti azzardare a farmi venire da sola, Jennifer Morrison, o giuro ch- Oh Dio!" urlò quando Jennifer –sollevata- la penetrò con due dita inaspettatamente. "Va bene" le sussurrò poi, poggiandole un leggero bacio sul naso. Si alzò sul suo corpo e la svestì dai suoi ultimi indumenti, in modo da lasciarla completamente nuda davanti a lei e, a sua volta, si tolse slip e reggiseno.  
Si sorrisero, poi Jennifer si distese nuovamente su di lei, fece toccare i solo seni, ed entrambe ansimarono forte facendo accrescere l'umidità tra le loro gambe. Lente, trovarono spazio con le mani una tra le gambe dell'altra e, senza aspettare maggiormente, si penetrarono a vicenda. Sentire l'altra dentro di lei, fece cadere la testa della bionda sul corpo dell'altra, che a sua volta l'aveva buttata indietro.  
Ed entrarono, ed uscirono, fino a che il sudore non si fece pesante sui loro corpi e il piacere le invadeva in modo completo.

Improvvisamente, Jennifer aggiunse un terzo dito dentro lana, sentendo come le sue pareti si stringevano sotto i suoi tocchi e capendo che di lì a poco sarebbe venuta. Cosa che le fu confermata poco dopo quando Lana urlò nuovamente il suo nome. "Jennifer! Oddio, vieni! Sto per venire! Vieni!" ansimava forte, mentre la bionda intensificò le spinte e iniziò a cavalcare le sue dita più velocemente.

Vennero insieme, urlando una il nome dell'altra, cadendo una sul corpo dell'altra. Sudate, bagnate, soddisfatte come mai lo erano state.  
"E' stato…" iniziò la bionda.  
"Si." Confermò qualcosa l'altra, neanche lei sapeva cosa. Era cosciente solamente che quella donna sopra di lei era riuscita a farle toccare il cielo con un dito, magari anche due; e che mai era stata così bene in vita sua come in quel momento.

Rimasero lì ad ansimare e cercare di riprendere fiato, fino a che Lana non notò quanto stanca fosse Jennifer e si sposò di lato, permettendole di distendersi dietro di lei e di avvolgerla tra le sue braccia.  
"Sai," disse poi la mora, "io mi aspettavo invece questo, per la fine della puntata."  
Jennifer la guardò, alzando la testa interrogativa. "Volevi che Emma e Regina facessero l'amore?"

"No, volevo che Jennifer e Lana facessero l'amore."

E la bionda le sorrise come non aveva mai fatto, dandole un piccolo bacio sul naso mentre una coperta avvolgeva i loro corpi nudi e i loro cuori battevano all'unisono.  
In quella notte dove la pioggia si era ormai placata da qualche ora, in quel piccolo divano a casa di Regina, Jennifer strinse Lana forte tra le sue braccia, avendo finalmente fatto cadere il muro che la teneva ancorata al passato e aprendo il cuore ad una nuova felicità.

 _Salve,_  
 _dovevo pubblicare questa fanfiction, promessa ad un'amica, da un bel po'. Non sono molto contenta di come sia venuta, ma voglio pubblicarla prima di cambiarla per la duecentesima volta._  
 _Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :D_  
 _Funny_


End file.
